Percy's Lemon Drops
by NelleVisal
Summary: Because he's an adolescent and he loves his lemons...Percy/? slash/het Pairing decided by requests by PM... Non-related Oneshots compilation...
1. HermesPercy

**Pairing: Hermes/Percy (PWP)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own PJATO if I did Percy would be paired with everybody...**

**A/N: (first time with slash...)****_Pm me with pairing request... can be slash or het._**

* * *

Percy tried to get closer to the source of his pleasure—and frustration—at the moment, the bonds that ties his hands above his head and keeps his legs spread wouldn't budge.

Suddenly he heard a chuckle above him. He can imagine the owner of that chuckle looking down at him while smirking. He couldn't even see him, what with the blindfold the smug bastard tied around his eyes. His exact words were, "It will make you more sensitive."

Well…if he was anymore sensitive, he might just explode.

"Lord Hermes…p-please…" Percy wantonly pleaded. Usually he wouldn't really beg for anything but the messenger god had teased, played and toyed with him for the past hour—or has it been only minutes?—to the point that he no longer cared about his pride.

He heard Hermes chuckle again as he tried fruitlessly to squirm only to be stopped by a warm, calloused hand on his chest. He would have said something but just then he felt a hot and wet sensation cover his left nipple. It made him let out a strangled cry of pleasure. It seems that Hermes has finally decided to switch from using his hands to using his tongue.

Speaking of hands, the one that just a while ago was on his chest keeping him still has now wandered down, down to his stomach leaving a trail of gentle but hot caresses in its path until it reached his hips, so agonizingly close to his hard and weeping cock. Then it moved up again until it reached his other nipple.

Hermes then proceeded to torture him with pleasure. His mouth and fingers worked skillfully in almost bringing him to orgasm.

'Almost' being the operative word.

While his mouth flick, lick, suck and bite one nipple, his fingers tugged, pinched and pulled the other. But just when Percy was sure he was finally going to cum, Hermes abruptly stop.

Percy whimpered at the sudden lost of contact and would have cursed Hermes had he not spoken first.

"Don't worry, Percy, just a bit more stimulation and I'll finally let you come. Prolonged sexual foreplay yields better orgasm, you know—" why, oh why must he sound so scientific about this?—"and I plan to give you the best orgasm you'll ever had. So just, relax. Besides, I plan to taste you first before fucking you and letting you cum."

Percy really didn't understand what he meant until he felt Hermes' lips wrapped around his cock. After that, Percy's brain shut down as he was reduced to whimpering, moaning, begging and screaming in pleasure.

"Oh, Gods!" Percy exclaimed as he bucked his hips when Hermes grazed the length of his cock with his teeth. The sensation was overloading Percy's senses.

His skin was getting rope burns from the bonds that held him because of all the moving he's been doing. His voice was hoarse from his screaming. He was panting so loudly now in between the lusty moans. His heart was beating so fast. Tears were leaking from his eyes from the combined pain and pleasure. Yet, all his attention was directed to that part of his body.

Hermes was skillfully using his tongue to drive the young demigod insane. But even with all this, the release that Percy continuously begged for to receive was still out of reach, as if something was stopping him from doing so—or maybe Hermes was just really good with this things.

Just when he thought he couldn't take any more pleasure, he felt a slick finger slip inside his asshole. It burned a bit but it was quickly replaced by pleasure as the single digit thrust in and out of him. He was no longer thrashing, rather he was frozen in place with only the slight shaking of his body give way to the intense pleasure he felt. His screams have changed into choked sobs.

He was sure he was going to die of sexual frustration then and there but as soon as that thought came into his mind, the warm lips wrapped around his cock disappeared to be replaced by an equally warm hand just as the finger up his ass was replaced by something far bigger.

He only had time to whimper before Hermes thrust his cock inside him. He really didn't want to admit but he was sure he passed out a few seconds there.

Hermes moaned loudly as he grasped Percy's hips closer, pushing his cock all in. Then he withdraws his whole length before quickly thrusting it back in again eliciting a half-groan/half-scream from Percy.

"Please…" gasp "Fuck me..Fuck me hard Lord Hermes…" Percy managed to say in a barely coherent plea as he squirmed trying to make the thief god finally move inside him.

The god answered by placing a soft kiss on his gasping, parted lips, nibbling on the side of his jaw to his earlobe before whispering in his ear, "As you wish…"

That's when Hermes, for lack of a better word, started pounding in and out of him so much it felt like he was going to tear apart. Lord Hermes was big, really big; he was stretching Percy so much it hurts…a lot.

But just as quickly the pain changed into pleasure and Percy was again begging the god to fuck him faster and harder. Hermes, in his part did as he asked fucking him as hard and fast as he wanted.

Soon enough, Percy screamed, his head thrown back as his orgasm wash over him. Spurts of thick white liquid ejaculated from his cock landing on his stomach and chest as Hermes gave a loud moan himself while clutching both sides of his hips, pumping his ass full of cum.

It might have been an eternity later, or it could have only been seconds until Percy finally come back to his senses. Hermes has finally withdrawn and falls back beside Percy who was panting heavily.

The demigod sighed a breath of relief once the ropes finally disappear and the blindfold comes off. He glanced at the god beside him contentedly cuddling to him.

"Don't look at me like that." Hermes finally said while his eyes are closed. "We both know you enjoyed it."

Percy can only pout.

He should have never challenged Hermes' skill in bed…but then again…he did enjoy it…oh well never mind…

* * *

_**A/N: Next...Apollo/Percy...Until next time...Reviews.!**_


	2. ApolloPercy

**Pairing: Apollo/Percy**

**A/N: Thank you to AnCi31 for requesting this pairing. Seriously, Request me for pairings everyone (who want to.)Enjoy!**

* * *

Apollo couldn't help but worry as he walks to one of the quarters in his temple. Most of the time he wouldn't be like this. Heck, he had never been like this. He would usually smile no matter the situation. He's the sun god after all; he needed to be sunny to the point of annoyance.

But he couldn't spare a smile now, not when a bad news has made its way to his presence.

Perseus Jackson is in dire need of healing, or so he'd heard. He has been in pain for weeks without any reason to be; no wounds, no bruises, no nothing.

Once Apollo heard this, he immediately insists the boy be brought to him. He's the god of medicine, if he couldn't heal him no one else will be able to.

Without meaning to, Apollo end up reminiscing about the raven-haired boy. The boy was so annoyingly oblivious to the people drawn into him. He was completely naïve to the sexual tension others are suffering in whenever he would even come up in talks.

He wasn't even aware of Apollo's attraction, which he has been parading all over the place in hopes that the naïve demigod would just get the blatant signs already.

Of course, it didn't help that as far as everyone is concern, the boy is straight. A shame really since most of those pining for his attention were male; both mortal, demigod and god.

Apollo stopped his musing as he approached the room set aside for the son of the sea god. He didn't see Percy when he was brought to the temple but he can guess he must be suffering in a serious sickness if none of Apollo's kids can't help him even ease the pain.

Readying himself to what he might see, the sun god opened the door to Percy's chamber and stopped short as he stared open-mouthed at the demigod on the bed.

He was expecting many things, Percy screaming in pain, or maybe writhing and thrashing but not this. The boy was obviously asleep. His face looks so peaceful that it was hard to believe that he had been in any pain, but there were dark circles around his eyes and tears stain down his cheeks that belie that assumption.

That wasn't the surprising part. He could have easily lose consciousness in his pain. But that wasn't t what made Apollo stop short in his tracks.

The boy was naked—or at least that's what Apollo deduced from all the delicious skin presented to him. He was lying on his stomach with his face directed to Apollo. There was only a thin blanket sloppily placed to cover his butt—or more likely, Apollo thought, the boy twist and turn and the blanket end up like that. His arms were under his head being used as a pillow.

He looked delectable, and the tantalizing view that Percy was unknowingly given was just too much for Apollo. The sun god wasn't exactly known for his control.

Before he could do something he might regret—like raping the boy—he heard Percy moan in his sleep and slowly blink awake.

He slowly raised his head from his arms and looked around, pain evident in his every little move. He was breathing heavily as if he was having hard time breathing. When he noticed Apollo just standing there at the doorway, he got up slowly.

It was enough to make the blanket slip and Percy stared at Apollo completely unaware of the lustful god's thoughts. Apollo was rather enjoying the view. He had a very nice view of the outline of his backside. He can also see his tan and toned chest, his nipples were pointed and oh, so tempting.

The god couldn't help himself as he took in the image in front of him. His gaze travelled from the boy's chest down to his stomach and then…

He almost made a happy dance when he noticed the boys arousal. He wasn't sure what was happening anymore but this is something he just couldn't pass up.

"You got quite a hard problem there, Percy. Do you need any help?" He said as he allowed himself to smirk a bit.

Instead of answering him, Percy only moaned again as he fall back to bed. Just like that Apollo's smirk disappeared. Perhaps the boy really is in serious pain?

Cursing himself for allowing himself to be distracted by Percy's …arousal, he approached the still groaning boy.

"Easy there, I'll help you." Apollo said to him.

He held the boy on his shoulder to flip him on his back, but as soon as his hand touched his bare skin, Percy moaned again, this time it sounded suspiciously like a pleasurable moan.

"Oh gods…" Percy gasped as he clenched his fist. "Do that again…please…"

Apollo was curious about the teen's reaction but did as he asked (pleaded). He caressed the boy's expose back and almost groped his butt, too.

It elicited another moan from Percy. It was music to Apollo's ears and he wanted to hear it again. But he stopped himself. For all he know the boy could be dying right now.

"Oh, gods…" Percy moaned again as his back arched. "It feels so good. Please do it again…anything, just make it feel good…make the pain go away." He said in between gasps.

As much as Apollo loved those words coming from his mouth, he still need to make sure the boy isn't dying, or anything even remotely close to that idea.

Using magic, he tried to sense any wrongness in Percy. There wasn't, but there is something odd about his aura.

Somehow in his concentration to find what was wrong, he didn't notice Percy abruptly get up; crook an arm around his neck, until it was too late.

He was so close to Apollo their lips almost met. Percy was still breathing heavily as he stared at Apollo with dark lustful eyes, his breath smelled like the sea, candies and cookies; something that shouldn't even smell good. Then he kissed Apollo and the god's resolve crumble.

This time he didn't even hesitate as he groped the younger man's butt, eliciting another moan muffled by their kiss. His hands roamed on Percy's back caressing every inch of skin he could reach, savoring the moment.

Apollo's tongue seek permission to enter his lips by licking and biting at them and was successfully rewarded as Percy moaned as he parted his lips, letting the god's tongue in.

They kissed for a few more minutes until Percy pulled back only to rip Apollo's clothes, not that he was complaining, this is actually a dream come true for him. Once the clothes were gone, they kissed again. This time, Percy shifted his weight towards the sun god, making him fall on his back with Percy on top. The boy was light, so he didn't mind. His skin was flush red from heat—or was it embarrassment?

Apollo's wondering hands found Percy's tight little hole. Using magic, again, he made his middle finger slick with oil and started playing teasing him there.

Percy pull back from their kiss to cry in pleasure as Apollo continued his assault on his hole, thoroughly enjoying the expression of ecstasy on the other man's face. It was a wonder how this battle-weary hero could be so wanton right now.

Suddenly, Apollo hissed to stop himself from screaming in pleasure like an inexperienced lad as Percy's wandering hands found his hard cock. His hand was hot on his sensitive skin and it took almost all of Apollo's will power not to come right then. Who knew Percy could be so talented with his hands?

He was jerking him off slowly with his warm hands, making a pumping motion with his fist around his cock.

Apollo decided not to wait anymore. The boy was obviously fine, more than fine, if his actions were anything to go bye. There was no need for him to suffer. He wanted him now.

"Ride me, Percy." Apollo grunted.

Percy was more than willing as he positioned himself above his cock. It was wonderful as Percy slowly impaled himself in his cock, his ass taking him in inch by inch. It was almost too much even for Apollo. Percy's hole was very tight that it felt like his cock was being choked to death. He almost came at that moment but he held on. No need to abruptly stop something as wonderful as this.

Once he was fully seated, Percy paused for a moment, trying to get used to the feeling of being so full. Apollo let him. He was too busy trying to stop himself from cumming right now to even complain.

And when he finally started moving, his eyes rolled back to his head as he groaned. His hands unconsciously went to the younger man's hips, guiding him to the rhythm Apollo wanted him to follow. It felt really good to him and if based from the moans coming from Percy, it was the same for him as well.

Seeing as he really wouldn't last long, he gripped Percy's cock with one hand jerking it fast, coaxing the demigod to cum already. It didn't last long as the boy's breathe become more erratic, his moans more desperate as he rode Apollo faster and harder.

Soon enough in a roar of pleasure from Apollo and a choked moan from Percy, they came together.

After that, Percy fell on top of Apollo, clearly spent. His head rested between the sun gods shoulder and neck. His ragged breathing turning into a more peaceful one until he finally dozed off. Apollo on the other hand, couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face.

* * *

Just outside the chamber, Aphrodite grinned as she takes another peek on the slightly ajar room. It seems her plan has worked perfectly on a slightly different path.

She actually slipped a drop of her strongest lust potion in Percy's personal water bottle. Something very easy for a goddess. She expected a giant orgy at camp with Percy being the center of it all. But this is way better.

Grinning again, she took one last peek at the two before walking away happily.

* * *

**A/N: Percy/Nico next...**

**Reviews...**


	3. PercyNico

**A/N: Thanks to Toothy for suggesting this pairing!**

**Reviews and Requests come to me!**

* * *

**Pairing: Percy/Nico**

Percy was busy devouring blue waffles at their new home's kitchen. His mom and Paul were in Montauk for a short vacation and will be home in three days. Alone at the house, Percy decided on just staying at home. It's peaceful that way.

But of course the peace didn't last long.

Suddenly just as Percy took his last bite of blue waffle, Nico came bursting out of a shadow and landing on top of the table Percy is eating on.

"Er…uh…Nico?" Percy asked uncertainly as he looked over the son of Hades.

Nico moaned before falling off of the table when he rolled to the side, then cursing under his breath.

"Hey, Percy." Nico said shyly as he gets up from the floor, wincing a bit when his back protested.

"Are you okay? And not to be mean or anything but, what are you doing here Nico?" Percy asked.

"Uh…Well…" Nico started but paused when he saw the remnants of the blue waffles Percy was eating.

When Percy realized what made Nico stop, he smirked before reaching out to ruffle the other boy's hair.

"There's still batter left. I'll make you some waffles. Sit down." Percy said as he went to rummage around finding all the things he needs to make waffles. Nico, on the other hand, stared at him a bit before sitting down. He watched as the son of Poseidon makes a fresh batch of yummy-smelling blue waffles.

Once done, Nico realized that there were two piles of waffle. One for him and one for Percy.

"Dig in or I'll eat that myself." Percy said as he set aside his previous plate and eat the new batch of waffles he made. Nico followed suit in eating. He was hungry anyway and those damn waffles just smells too good to pass up. They managed to chat in between devouring the waffles. It was nothing important, just the occasional how-are-things-with-who kind of chat.

Finally when both of them were done, Nico glanced at the son of the sea as they talk about different things that has happened in their life. But Nico was too busy staring at one corner of Percy's mouth where a bit of cream was stuck.

Soon enough Percy noticed the inattentiveness of the son of Hades and asked if there's something wrong.

Nico gestured for the side of his mouth and Percy immediately tried to wipe whatever it was on his mouth but completely missing the spot.

After a few seconds of futile attempt, Nico said, "Here let me help." And did something the son of Poseidon never expected.

He kissed him, right on the lips, while gripping his head closer. Nico had to admit, he didn't know why he did it, or what in Hades name he's thinking. He had never kissed anyone before but here he is lip locking with the son of Poseidon…who is his cousin…and his friend…Nico is screwed.

Pulling back, Nico tried to find an excuse for what he did but stopped short when he saw the expression on Percy's face.

His eyes were almost dark green already. Nico wasn't sure if that was because he's angry or if he's aroused. He can only hope that it was neither. An angry Percy is never a good thing. But if he's aroused then Nico wouldn't really know what to do.

So busy is he of his inner musing that he didn't notice the words Percy said next, "Oh, Nico…" before kissing him the same way that Nico did, except this time, there was tongue…yup, there was definitely a tongue.

Nico couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when Percy gripped his hair, pulling him closer to him. This was all so new to him. But he was enjoying every second of it so far so he's not complaining.

Suddenly Percy pulled back. Nico would have protested and ask why he did but Percy just stepped out of the table that was still between them and pushed Nico on it. Then he proceeded to kiss him again.

Percy nipped and nibbled at Nico's lips all the while his hands were roaming the body of the younger boy. Nico's hands were clenched as he tried to control himself while Percy's lips started trailing down his neck leaving trails of kisses and nibbles that he was sure will leave hickeys.

Then as if Percy was dead set on torturing him, he pulled back again, this time even going as far as stepping backwards a few times. Nico got up from the table, his back still protesting a bit from his earlier fall.

"Percy—"

"Undress, Nico." Percy said. That's when Nico realized that the older male has taken his shirt off and is now unbuckling his belt and taking off his jeans.

He just stood there gawking and blushing as more of Percy's body was revealed to him. He had seen Percy without his shirt on before and he had to admit that he looked really good whenever he's in that state of undress. Most of the campers would agree with him. But now he was getting totally naked and Nico couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed.

Percy stopped mid-way of unbuttoning his jeans when he noticed that Nico was just staring. He frowned at him.

"Nico, undress or I'll do it myself." Percy warned and the tone of his voice made Nico obey immediately. He was blushing through the process though.

Once they were both fully naked, Percy sat down on one of the chairs and beckoned Nico to come over. Once he was close, Percy pulled him flush on his lap, the younger male refusing to look at him.

"You know, Nico, blushing isn't exactly an expression I usually see you having, have you ever done this before?" Percy asked as he wrapped his arms around the younger male's waist, drawing lazy circles at his back and leaving little bite marks at his neck.

Nico blushingly nod his head. Percy's reaction was to grope his butt with one hand and gripped his cock with the other. This action elicited a barely heard curse from Nico who had wrapped his arms loosely around Percy's neck.

"If this is your first time, don't expect me to bottom to you. Although, you are quite big, maybe next time I'll let you top me. But for now…" Percy didn't finish his statement. He didn't have to as he started teasing Nico's butt hole with the tip of his finger while languidly stroking his cock. This made Nico's head roll back as he moaned loudly. At the back of his lust-filled mind, he fought to keep quiet since Percy has neighbors that might hear him. But then Percy started sucking on one of his nipples and he completely forgot what he was thinking.

Percy's own cock was smearing pre-cum at Nico's abdomen as the son of Hades squirmed at his lap due to Percy's finger continuously teasing his butt hole. The son of Poseidon really wanted to fuck him now but if there's anything he learned from being bottom most of the time it was that those who top gives a lot before taking. Meaning; lots of foreplay for Nico.

Not that he minded. Nico looks so sexy, his face all red, his breathing ragged and only from stroking his cock. He wondered what he'll do with even more.

With this goal in mind he asked Nico to get off his lap and stand. Once he did, Percy dropped on his knees in front of the son of Hades. Nico's cock was right in front of his face this way. Smirking at Nico, who was still breathing raggedly, Percy flicked his tongue across the tip of his cock eliciting a moan from Nico who subconsciously jerked his hips forward gesturing for more.

Percy wrapped his hand around Nico's cock. He stroked it lightly at first and when a drop of pre-cum oozes out he lick it off of the tip before sucking the head fully. He twirled his tongue around as he sucked more of the younger man's cock. He can hear Nico moan and groan and as he looked up he was entranced by the pure pleasure in Nico's face.

He sucked and licked his whole cock enjoying the experience as much as Nico did. He even hummed making sure the vibrations go through Nico's cock.

Obviously, Nico wouldn't last long and so Percy managed to expect his orgasm. It was signaled by his sudden choked moan and then a loud shout.

Nico tasted sweet, a bit salty but delicious all together. Percy enjoyed lapping up his cum though he was careful not to spill anything.

"On your hands and knees Nico. It's my turn now." Percy said.

Nico obeyed weak as he is now after his orgasm. He managed to do as Percy asked. He was on his hands and knees. Percy spit on his fingers coating them with saliva/cum. Slowly he pushed one finger inside Nico's ass. Nico moaned again. Just after one orgasm and another one is already building.

A finger slipped inside and Percy wiggled his finger inside, thrusting it in and out of his hole. Once the ring muscles loosened enough he slipped another finger. By this time, Nico was already moving his hips against his finger making it thrust deeper.

This went on for a few more minutes until Percy felt Nico was finally ready. He withdrew his fingers and spit at his hands again, unsanitary but necessary at the moment, and coated his cock with his own saliva.

He positioned himself and slowly pushed inside. Inch by inch he went in until he was finally fully seated. Nico sounded like he was hyperventilating yet he pushed against him, gesturing him to continue.

Gripping his hips Percy started thrusting, slowly at first, picking up speed soon enough. Nico was moaning non-stop as he clenched his fist. He was close to cumming again and when Percy hit that one spot inside him, he almost black out in pleasure.

Seeing his reaction to that one particular time, Percy thrusted in the same way again and again. He first heard Nico cum again as he moaned loudly, his cum splattering on the floor. Percy wondered briefly how he's going to have to clean the kitchen. Then his own orgasm washed over him and he was moaning alongside Nico as he pumped his cum deep inside him.

After their orgasms they laid in the kitchen floor, panting. Once Percy was rested enough he carried Nico (who was already dozing off) bridal style out of the kitchen and towards his room.

He has many more things he wants to try with Nico, then they'll talk about what this all means for them.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N: Next: Percy/Aphrodite...


	4. PercyAphrodite

**Pairing: Percy/Aphrodite (AU: Ancient Greek)**

* * *

Aphrodite watched her latest lover as he sleeps deeply.

She has found the young man washed ashore while she was on her daily roaming. She was entranced by his appearance at that time; black hair, tan skin, a swimmer's build.

She brought him back to his temple, ordering one of her helpers to clean the young man and heal him of whatever injury he might have sustained. Aphrodite didn't like those scars marring the delicious physique of the boy. That was just unacceptable to her.

Once he was cleaned, she seized the opportunity of studying the man's naked form as he listlessly sleeps. She has seen a lot of gorgeous men before, some even more gorgeous than this one, yet there was something different about this one. She felt like she was being pulled to the boy—which was preposterous, she's a goddess, no man can entice her more than she allows them to.

Lying on his back, the nameless boy for now, made Aphrodite think of things that would make a normal mortal blush and she briefly wondered what this boy would think once he wakes up. She really wanted the boy for her sexual pleasure; handsome, sleekly built, this boy was perfect for her—having a large 'tool' didn't hurt either.

Suddenly, the boy started stirring from his sleep. Aphrodite excitedly waited for the young man to open his eyes. She wanted to know if the man's eyes are as gorgeous as his whole physique.

She wasn't disappointed. The boy's eyes fluttered open and she was shocked by the lovely shade of green of his eyes.

"Hello." She started simple. The boy tried to focus his gaze on her but she knew it was futile. She was intentionally allowing her presence to smother the man, covering him in a wave of uncontrolled lust. Soon enough, his conscious mind would be blurred with lust and hopefully with pleasure as well.

The boy only moaned in response and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat at that.

"What's your name, lover?" she asked. She trailed one of her fingers down his chest and stomach and then back up again.

"Perseus." The man said as he exhaled loudly, his hands visibly gripping the bed sheets underneath him. His cock started twitching, slowly rising in attention.

Aphrodite giggle again while she stared hungrily at the boy's penis. "My, my, excited are we?" she teased coyly.

The only response she got was another moan.

"Why don't you pleasure me, Perseus? Then I'll help you with this." She said as she lightly caressed the twitching organ eliciting another moan from Perseus.

Suddenly, she was flat on her back as Perseus was on top of her. She was entranced by the look of savage, primal lust on the young man's eyes, darkening it to the point it appeared black. He looked like a wild cat or perhaps a wolf ready to pounce on its prey.

And pounce he did as his lips came in contact with hers.

She had expected it to be clumsy and sloppy yet it was not. It was hot and demanding, full of passion and need. His lips moved sensually and with expert licks and nips that surpass her expectations.

It seems that even at a young age the boy already know how to pleasure a woman, which is a very good thing for Aphrodite.

Opening her lips, Perseus pushed his tongue inside her mouth, sucking and occasionally biting her lips. This time it was her turn to moan. The man was an expert kisser, there was no need denying it.

Continuing his assault on her mouth, one of Perseus' hands found his breasts and fondled them gently. His hands were surprisingly callous and rough yet gentle as it rubs on the sensitive skin of her breasts.

His mouth left her lips and trailed kisses and licks down her chin and neck. She gasps and arches her back as his hand started pinching one of her nipple while his mouth started sucking on the other.

She kept on gasping and moaning with every suck of his mouth and tug of his fingers, that is until he bit down on one of her nipple, that's when she screamed—not of pain but of pleasure as she orgasm.

As she came down from that amazing orgasm, she stared in slight awe at the mortal who had managed to make her cum with just breast stimulation, something that neither Hephaestus nor Ares has managed to do.

Even now, Perseus continued his journey, kissing and licking down from her breasts to her stomach and then he stopped just below her belly button. Slowly, he guided her legs to open, Aphrodite still enjoying her post-orgasmic bliss to do it herself.

Aphrodite suddenly had an illogical urge to blush as Perseus stared hungrily at her core. It was ridiculous. Why would she be shy now?

Then her train of thought was abruptly stopped when he started lapping up at her juices. She wasn't sure if she laughed or sobbed after that. She just loved the pleasure coursing through her. She knew it wasn't a mistake to invent oral sex!

Perseus continued licking at her pussy, grazing her clit with his teeth every now and then just to tease her. Slowly her orgasm started building up again, with every swipe and lick of his tongue.

And then for the second time pleasure washed over her again.

After that, she was determined to redeem herself. It was ridiculous! She was supposed to be the seductress, not the one being seduced. If word gets out about this, she'll be ridiculed!—

"What about me?" Perseus suddenly asked, a small smile on his lips while he slowly pump his unsatisfied cock.

At the back of Aphrodite's mind she thought of how unlike a man drunk on lust Perseus is acting. But the rest of her brain was concentrated on what she wanted to do to him.

Smiling at him, she beckoned him to lie on his back again as she pumped him slowly.

Licking her lips, she smiled coyly at him. "Aren't you a nice young man, asking instead of demanding," she said.

He only grunted, whatever that response might mean.

She teasingly licked the tip, tasting the salty-sweet combination. Delicious…

Smiling at him again, she sucked the head slowly, moving her tongue around, slowly sucking in more of the cock in her hands. She heard Perseus groan and it made her feel aroused again. Taking a deep breath she pushed almost all of it inside her mouth almost hitting the back of her throat, but it was worth it.

Bobbing her head up and down, she cupped his balls and rolled them around her skilled fingers. She was in her element again. She hummed softly, just enough to cause vibrations and she heard another moan from Perseus.

Taking the cock out of her mouth she licked it all up again while staring at Perseus. She expected him to have his eyes closed with that expression that most young men always have and their faces. Instead, she saw him staring back at her, his eyes a color of dark green.

She started sucking him again, enjoying each and every one of his moans. The look on his face made Aphrodite shudder a little. There was just something intense about those eyes.

She would have loved to keep on sucking him but soon enough, she felt him stiffen and she knew he was close. She pulled him out of her mouth again and started pumping him fast.

It didn't even took a second before he was moaning in pleasure as he come. White, hot, sticky fluid spurted out of his shaft and onto Aphrodite's chest neck and chin. She continued her hand's pumping motion, making sure there's no cum left.

"My, My…look at that, it's still hard. Do you still want more?" Aphrodite teased as she stared at the young man's green eyes.

"Yes." Perseus panted.

"Good. I still want more as well." Aphrodite said before straddling him, lowering her chest above his face as she carefully (slowly) slid his member inside her. She moaned in ecstasy at the filling sensation it gave her. The last one she bedded wasn't as gifted in size as the one beneath her right now.

Meanwhile, Perseus was busy with her breasts, suckling and pinching them. Her nipples were already as hard as pebbles again because of it. The boy was just too good with his tongue for this.

Slowly she started moving up and down his shaft, enjoying the feeling of it. Suddenly she felt Perseus' hands on her butt, gently guiding her to his preferred rhythm. He bucked in time to her downward motion eliciting a moan from her again.

She didn't know how long they lasted in that position but the next thing she knew she was flat on her back with Perseus pounding in and out of her, her arms held above her head by his own.

He was thrusting in and out of her so hard that she felt he was going to break her. He would thrust in then pull out most of his cock before thrusting in again all in a matter of seconds. It might have lasted for hours, or maybe minutes, but she felt her orgasm building again. It didn't help that Perseus started playing with her clit using his fingers, pinching and rubbing them too much. It was just too good.

Almost unconsciously, her legs wrapped around his hips and her back arched as she came again for the third time, her inner muscled clenching around his shaft as he groaned and came at the same time as her, filling her womb with his seed.

"M-my Lady?" they suddenly heard a timid female voice said. Aphrodite, as exhausted as she is, glanced at the owner of the voice. It was one of her worshiper, a beautiful girl from somewhere in Athens. She was just standing at the doorway along with about ten of her other worshiper staring hungrily at Aphrodite's new lover.

"Would you like to have a taste of him?" she asked. She knew, when the placid shaft still inside her stiffen, that she's going to enjoy having his new boy toy around.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Aphrodite stirred in her sleep when she felt someone move. There were sounds of clothing being moved and almost silent steps. She thought she was just dreaming though. After everything that they had done hours earlier, everyone should be too exhausted to do anything just yet.

Yet there were sounds around her again. She tried to open her eyes and looked at who was causing the disturbance to her beauty sleep, but she found that she was just too tired to care. She'll figure it out later.

Suddenly she felt someone come close to her face.

"Thank you for the good night, Lady Aphrodite. Unfortunately, my father demands my presence. I will take my leave now. Until next time…" Someone whispered in her sleep. She recognized it as Perseus. However, she stayed asleep, her mind excusing the voice as a dream.

It was only the next time she woke up will she realize that it wasn't a dream at all.

* * *

Perseus has slight exuberance in his movements as he walk the path to his father's palace underwater. His time with the goddess was something that he didn't plan but was a good detour from his duties. It was just disappointing that he had to leave so soon though.

"Perseus." He heard Triton call out.

He stopped in his step and glanced at his older brother before flashing him a grin.

Triton stopped in his tracks and frowned at him. "You look like you've gotten laid." He said bluntly.

Perseus only grinned wider.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I got stuck on this one. Anyway I wanted to ask which pairing you want next. The pairings are based on people's earlier requests from reviews and PMs. I am no longer going to say who it was that requested who-you already know who you are. If you want to add a new pairing to my list, PM me.

Pick which pairing you want next by participating in my poll.

**YOU HAVE A WEEK TO VOTE!**


End file.
